


Loud Enough

by Magi_Silverwolf



Series: Freak's Enough [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Harry Potter, Body Modification, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ear Piercings, GUTERA Isabelle Love - OC, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language of Flowers, Lunar Lion Zucchini, Symbolism, Tattoos, Tristan Love - OC, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Some of the best things in life are just as quiet and steadfast as a camellia blossom.





	Loud Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
>  **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal boundaries before and during reading.  
>  **Author’s Note (Terms to Know):** Camellia is a flowering shrub found throughout eastern and southern Asia. It has a very low-note scent that still has great impact upon whatever palette in which it is included. Amongst its meanings are steadfast loyalty and passionate resolve, making it a common symbol for offers of any sort of alliance.

-= LP =-  
Loud Enough  
-= LP =-

 

Harry watched as Luna twirled in circles on the grassy stretch between Hagrid’s pumpkin patch and the Beauxbatons carriage. Her waist-length hair floated on the wind, a pale shimmer that reminded him morbidly of unicorn blood. Her tunic-dress whirled around her as she danced. Its handkerchief hem spread like a flower that had been dropped on its head. The burgundy color of it shone brightly against the emerald grass and the dark silhouette of the Forbidden Forest, just as brilliantly as her pale blonde hair.

 

She was beautiful and in the same way that the moon was.

 

He was grateful that he had met her, even if the way Hermione sniped about Luna’s more hands-on approach to things tended to grate on his nerves. Harry didn’t think that he would have found the First Task nearly as easy without her steady calmness and practical suggestions. Hermione was brilliant, yes, and between the two of them, they probably would have figured out some plan for facing the dragon. It was Luna’s quiet suggestion to start with the simplest possible solution and work up from there.

 

Simply summoning the egg may not have been as showy as trying to outfly it or battle it, but he had accomplished the Task in less than a minute after they announced him.

 

That had been impressive in itself.

 

Dizzy from her twirling, Luna collapsed nearly on top of him. She was close enough that he could smell the combination of floral essences she favored instead of perfume. The scent was delicate, barely existing as more than a wish upon the wind. It didn’t shout the way that Hermione’s rose perfume or Ginny’s yarrow one did. Like Luna herself, the scent had no demand to be heard at all costs. It was just loud enough that those paying attention would notice and wasted no energy with seeking more.

 

Harry turned this over in his mind, as he accepted Luna snuggling against his side. Absently, he played with her loose hair. He thought about the way that all the students were scrabbling for dates to the Yule that had been announced earlier that day and how gaggles of giggling girls had taken to following him around the school. It would be better to ask someone sooner rather than later, but he wasn’t certain who would be willing to put up with him for the evening, not without expecting the sort of things he had heard the guys whispering about as being the desired outcome for the night. Considering that he didn’t even want to attend the thing, Harry was unlikely to be in the mood for loud celebrations and even louder music. He certainly had no desire to snog anyone or to do more than that.

 

He had always been the kind of person who enjoyed the quiet moments. His arms tightened around Luna, his new friend who also enjoyed quiet moments and whose brilliance was as underappreciated as the moon. He could easily enjoy an evening with Luna, even at an event he was secretly dreading. Luna wouldn’t push for anything; she hadn’t so far despite her strange comment when they first met about his skin.

 

Well, her advice had worked before, so best to follow it again and start at the simplest solution and work upwards. He could always ask someone else later.

 

Once again, he had conquered his task in less than a minute.

 

-= LP =-

 

Harry knew of no one better than Tristan Love to design and make Luna’s dress. Having practically grown up in his shop, _Love’s Bohemia_ , Harry knew how quickly Tristan could create projects Even as a muggle, Tristan had tricks up his sleeves that Harry swore had to be some kind of magic. The Scotsman also loved experimenting with textiles as much as he loved feeding kids walking home alone in the rain. Tristan’s response to Harry’s letter asking the favor had simply been a sketch of a smile.

 

When the dress arrived, Harry was both surprised and not to see that Isabelle had also created things for Luna. Isabelle often got involved in her husband’s projects, just as he occasionally got involved in hers. If something inspired her, she worked on it, with only a little thought about the cost. In addition to the dress from Tristan, the package included several pieces of jewelry that could only have come from Isabelle, judging on the craftsmanship and the recognizable garnets used. He suspected that the metal used for the pieces was from the private collection that Isabelle had brought with her from Rwanda.

 

He did not ask for confirmation, preferring to not wonder what wisdom Isabelle was trying to say with such a priceless gift. Isabelle was very much like a thorny version of Luna. Sometimes her reasons only made sense in hindsight.

 

Luna was even more beautiful in her finery than normally. The dress itself was simple, almost too simple for formal wear, but its rich burgundy was a perfect complement for Luna’s milky skin and highlighted the slivers of heather in her otherwise gray eyes. An embroidered spray of crimson camellias curled from the single shoulder strap to end just below the waistline on the other side. A matching burgundy ribbon stitched with the same red flowers was tied around her neck, emphasizing its swan-like nature with the help of the way her hair had been braided and coiled into a delicately balanced pile on the back and top of her head. The hairstyle also left the back of her neck exposed, showing the protective sigils that her mother had placed there when Luna had been born. Stuck into the coils was the metal hair comb decorated with garnets cut into camellias from Isabelle. The comb matched the armband and cuff that Luna wore. As a final accessory, she wore earrings that were simple drops of garnet.

 

She was a mystery wrapped in dreams. She was the shadow of blood spilt under the cover of darkness. She was hope and compassion incarnated yet still held an edge of wild warning, like a fairy in an old story. And for the first time, the wizarding world was seeing the girl they had teased and mocked, not as they had assumed her to be but as she actually was.

 

Harry had been so nervous about dancing in front of so many people. He had been so certain that he would barely manage the required opening dance. Maybe if he had went with anyone else, that would have been true, but with quiet confidence, Luna soothed his fears. She guided him through the formal dances with an ease that spoke of training but still managed to make it look like he was the one leading. When the noise level grew too much to handle, they slipped out to the garden together and simply enjoyed the quiet of the winter night.

 

It wasn’t love, not the way everyone seemed to describe it.

 

It was still quiet perfection, even if it only lasted a night.

 

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

>  **Challenge/Competition Block:**  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Year:** 6th  
>  **Category:** Standard (750-1500 words)  
>  **Prompt:** Burgundy (color)  
>  **Representation:** Dancing; Asexuality; Champion; Luna Lovegood  
>  **Bonus Challenge(s):** Odd Feathers (Piercings  & Tattoos); Zucchini Bread (Luna & Harry); Second Verse (Not a Lamp); Second Verse (Mouth of Babes); Second Verse (Middle Name); Second Verse (Tomorrow’s Shade); Second Verse (Some Beach); Second Verse (Unicorn – Asexuality)  
>  **Word Count:** 1172


End file.
